Fifty Moments
by barefoot and buckwild
Summary: A collection of un-related drabbles/oneshots about 50 different characters. iv: The war was finally over. They won. But he didn't feel Victorious. His brother was dead and it was his fault
1. Forgotten

Forgotten

She, Andromeda Tonks, formally Black, was the forgotten sister. None of her family members would bother to remember her; not after she left like she did. From now on, she would be labeled as just another 'blood traitor' on their list.

No one even bothered coming to her's and Ted's wedding and she had invited them. She realized only after she sent them that she was wasting her time. They wouldn't care, because in their words, Ted was a disgrace, a Mudblood.

She knew that as of this moment she was being burned off the Black family tree by Druella or Bellatrix. She could only imagine Bellatrix cackling as she did so.

She would no longer be acknowledged by her sisters, it would be as if she never existed. All because of the choice she made to leave. She knew it was the right choice to get away from them if she wanted to have true love. Something they didn't agree with.

And she'll forever be forgotten.

The forgotten sister.

* * *

AN: Written for the 'Character Diversity Challenge' on the HPFC forum. The idea is to use 50 different characters and no character may be used more than once, obviously.

I've decided to start with Andromeda Tonks…only have 49 different characters to go(: Leave a review telling me what you thought?


	2. Finding Her

Finding Her

He's made some bad choices in his life; he's done some unforgiveable things and actually done some Unforgivable Curses. He's not proud of the choices he's made – but the past can't be changed. He has to live with it.

He has to live with the stares he gets whenever he goes out. He deals with the whispered voices around him and people pointing him out – it's his fault he's in that position. He chose his path – and this is the outcome.

Everyone judges him based on the stories they've heard. He shouldn't care, but for some reason, deep down, maybe he does.

He deals with everything by putting on his arrogant façade. The one he's so familiar with – that got him through his last two years of Hogwarts.

Still, it hurts when he catches parts of people's conversations as he passes by – especially what he hears mothers tell their children.

"_Is he the one who killed Dumbledore?" "No, he was too sissy to do it himself."_

"_You see him? That's the Malfoy boy, avoid him. Don't go near him. Don't even look at him."_

"_Don't trust the Malfoys – any of them. They're bad news – especially that one."_

Each thing he hears is much worse than the last. He just continues with his facade and doesn't express his true feelings – because he's a Malfoy and he doesn't do that. He just acts like he doesn't hear them – even though he does

He thinks his life can't get any better – that is, until he meets _her. _

She hears the whispers too but Astoria Greengrass doesn't care about his past – she only cares about who he is now.

"Just ignore the whispers, Draco. We can't live in the past," she tells him. "We also can't change it…all we can do is live in the present and move on with our life."

He listens to her and does just that, because she's the first person he's met that looks past his family name – the Malfoy name. She doesn't judge him and he appreciates that – he doesn't need that now.

Meeting Astoria was what he needed. He cuts ties with his old school mates – though, that was already done, so to speak. He ignores letters from Pansy – why was she writing to him anyway? It's not like he even gave her a second glance after they broke up.

He doesn't care about her anymore – not that he really did, to begin with.

Each letter he gets goes straight into the fireplace – unopened and unread. He's not going back to his old ways.

He's going to start over and Astoria is the fresh start to the new life he most desperately needs.

The more time he spends with her, the more he gets to know her. The more he slowly begins to fall in love with her. Because of her, he knows he will turn his life around.

No matter how hard it takes, he will change. It's what needs to be done. He'll change for her, because he loves her. He only has to prove that to her. He doesn't have to make a big scene out of it. Malfoy's don't do that.

"You're the reason for me becoming a better person," he tells her. "I don't know how I would have gotten through these times if it weren't for you."

"I'm glad to hear that," she replies, smiling.

Draco smiles for real, for the first time in a long time and he has Astoria to thank for that. He knows that if it were anyone else, he wouldn't feel like he does, or begin smiling.

He's glad for this chance to start over. He doesn't want to imagine his life if he hadn't meant Astoria – he knows he wouldn't like it. He would probably still be living in the past – instead of the present.

It's because of Astoria that he allows himself to bring a child into the world. It's because of her that he no longer says racial slurs to anyone, especially not to Granger, Potter or Weasley.

It's also because of her that he gives a curt nod to Potter and Weasley on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He at least wants to _try _to be civil – for Astoria's sake.

She's also the reason he tells Scorpius what he does.

"See them?" he asks, nodding towards the Potters and the Weasleys. "Be nice to them; show them that you're not like the stereotypes you've heard."

Scorpius nods and Draco knows that he's done his son a favor – it would be better to be friends of the Weasley clan, than to be an enemy. Hopefully, he can make his son's life easier than his was.

It's all because of Astoria. Finding her was the best thing that could have happened to him.

* * *

AN: This is written for the "Ultimate Death Eaters Competition," and the "Character Diversity Bootcamp Challenge," for the prompt: Façade. Both of which are on HPFC.

Well, this is my first time writing Draco and I actually think I did a good job. I guess that's for you to decide. Enjoy!(:

Disclaimer: All rights to their rightful owners. I'm not JK Rowling, so none of this is mine.


	3. Second Best

Second Best

It tears her apart inside to see _her_ with him.

It's a Weasley, Potter, Scamander, Longbottom, Wood, and Lupin gathering – it's supposed to be happy. For her, it's anything but. She's surrounded by happy couples, and she hates it.

Teddy and Victoire, Dominique and Lorcan, Lucy and Frank, Rose and Scorpius, Albus and Alice, Fred and Abigail, Louis and Isabella, James and Leah, Hugo and Elizabeth, Roxanne and Jonathan, but worst of all, it's _Molly and Lysander. _

It's always them, always has been and always will be. Everyone loves them together and they just forget how she feels about it. Not that it matters anyway; he doesn't feel the same way – not anymore, that is.

What she and Lysander had is long gone now. He's moved on to something better – Molly. Was she, Lily Luna Potter, really jealous of _Molly?_

Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. _I'm used to it, though,_ Lily thought.

She's always going to be second best – to everyone.

She's never loved anyone the way she loves Lysander, expect maybe Scorpius. But that doesn't matter, he chose Rose.

She thought she loved Teddy – but that was only a childhood crush, nothing more. Besides, he's Victoire's. Always has been, since before she was even born.

Every guy she's ever loved has been stolen from her – by one of her cousins. They're supposed to be her family and they do that to her?

She scoffs and takes a giant gulp of her Butterbeer, wishing it was something stronger.

She remembers a time when she was happier. When she had Lysander for herself – that was years ago, though, and things change.

* * *

_They were at their favorite spot – a small clearing near a little pond in the middle of a Muggle forest. It was the place they always went when they just wanted to be alone with each other. The place they went even before they started dating. It was unofficially their spot. _

"_Don't," she screams, laughing as she squirms, trying to get out of his grip._

_Lysander stops tickling her. He leans down and gives her a quick peck on her lips. "You're too cute, you know that?"_

_Lily smiles, she can't remember a moment when she's been this happy. She's only ever smiled this much when she's with him._

* * *

"Lily," a familiar voice says, pulling her from her thoughts and her flashback.

She turns in the direction of the voice to see none other than her mother. She holds an urge to roll her eyes. She already knows what her mother is going to say, and she doesn't want to hear it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" her mother asks.

"Yes," Lily says, lying through her teeth. _Of course I'm not, _she thinks.

She quickly turns and walks away without a second glance at her mother. She knows she's left her with a shocked expression on her face, but she doesn't care about that. She doesn't care about anything; not anymore.

She just needs to get away from all this happiness and lovey-dovey crap – it's all too much for her. She knew she shouldn't have come just to watch the one she loves be with _her._

She closes her eyes for a moment, using her free hand to grip the garden fence. She groans. It's the next best thing to screaming right now. She lets go of the fence before she kicks it. She throws her bottle against it, watching it shatter into a million pieces – just like her heart.

She hates herself for feeling this way. But mostly, she hates Molly and Lysander for making her feel this way.

She rubs her face with her hands before running them through her hair, as she falls into a sitting position on the ground. She's no longer Lily Potter, she's just an empty shell, running on auto-pilot. Why does she even try anymore, nothing she does is ever good enough for anyone.

She pulls her knees to her, folding her arms on top of them and burying her face in her sweater covered arms. She was never good enough for anyone – especially not Lysander. He never wanted her like she wanted him. He'd much rather choose Molly, with her perfect auburn curls and bright blue eyes.

She hears footsteps, and from the smell of the perfume in the air, she knows it's her mother again.

"Mum, just leave me alone," she says firmly. She's not in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

"I'm just worried about you," Ginny replies.

"I'm fine," she mumbles through the sweater. "I _don't _want to talk about it, alright."

"I know it feels like the end of the world right now," Ginny tells her. "I know it hurts right now. But it's fine. Lysander is only one boy. Sooner or later, you'll find someone else and move on from him, just like he has…don't give up, sweetie."

She hears more footsteps and tilts her head up to see her mother's retreating figure.

_Maybe she's right._

Lily shakes her head. Why should she try with a different guy? How would a third time be any different? She can't allow herself to go through that again.

She feels the tears beginning to fall and she hates herself for being so vulnerable and crying.

She's not naïve or she doesn't think she is. But she must be if she even thought for a second that they would actually return her feelings.

Love hurts – especially when you have to watch the one you love, love someone else.

* * *

AN: This is written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge with the prompt love hurts, the Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge with the prompt tears and the Jealousy Competition.

I was kind of bored when I wrote this and I was just in an angsty kind of mood and so this happened. Thanks to my awesome Beta, Ashley, for betareading(:

Disclaimer: I'm obviously not JK Rowling, so I own nothing.


	4. Regret

The war was finally over. They won. But he didn't feel Victorious. His brother was dead and it was his fault. He was there when the explosion went off. He could have – should have jumped into front of his brother. But he didn't. He saved himself. Like he's done since he walked out on his family. It's all he's ever known how to do. This time, it cost him his brother.

_His death was my fault. _

He didn't even have the guts to face his family. Instead in was out in the Entrance Hall by himself. He could easily see his them through the open doors of the Great Hall. But he didn't dare walk over to them. They were busy mourning their brother and son. Something he didn't have a right to do. He'd lost those rights when he walked on out them.

"You know, you can come and mourn with us," a familiar voice said, pulling him from his thoughts.

Percy shook his head as he turned around to face his older brother, Charlie. "No, I don't belong in there."

Charlie crossed her arms over his chest. "We're your family. All of us are hurting right. I don't much care about what happened in the past. What matters now is your family."

"As much pain as I've put mum and everyone through. I don't deserve to be a part of the Weasley family anymore. I don't even deserve to be a Gryffindor, because I'm such a bloody coward." Percy walked over to the steps, sat down and put his face in hands.

"I stood by and let my brother get killed," he continued. "I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"You don't have to go through it alone, Percy," Charlie told him. "You may feel like it was your fault. But was there really anything that you could have done?"

"I could have done something, I could have—"

But Charlie cut him off. "You can't worry about the what if's. All they're going to do is drive you insane. Just forget about what you could have done."

Percy glanced up at his brother. "I can't just forget about it. The memory will always be there when I look at family pictures and see Fred and George; when in reality, Fred is gone. And it's my fault. And I'm going to regret that for the rest of my life."

"You know, I really don't give a damn about what you think is the right thing to do," Charlie told him. "But almost everything you've thought was right has been wrong. And if you chose to walk away from your family again, at a time like this, after what you've done…You'll be dead to me and to everyone. Don't do any more damage to your relationship to mum. You have this time to fix it and you better do it."

"But I—"

"I know you're going to regret not saving Fred," Charlie continued. "But, you didn't cause the explosion. It's not your fault and you shouldn't beat yourself up over something you couldn't control. Now get your arse up and get in there with your family."

Percy reluctantly stood up, but didn't move.

"I will put you in a headlock and drag you in there if I have to," Charlie threatened.

Percy sighed and took a deep before, before he slowly walked towards the Great Hall and his family. As he neared Fred's lifeless body on the ground, he couldn't stop himself from trembling slightly. Fred's face was pale and still held the ghost of his last laugh.

_At least he died doing what he loved. Laughing. _

Of course that didn't change anything. He was still gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't believe that his brother was lying on the Great Hall floor, dead.

_That should be me…_

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees just inches away from Fred's body and couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes. The only thing he could ask himself was _why?_

_Why Fred? Why not me? It should have been me. _

Sometimes, Fred constantly annoyed him. But that's what younger brothers were supposed to do. No matter what he did, Percy still loved him – he always would.

He would never get a chance to make it up to Fred. He would never be able to tell him how sorry he was, how he wished things had been different. But more importantly, he would never have a chance to say goodbye. He would never have a proper goodbye with his younger brother and it was his fault.

Percy felt hands on his shoulders and he glanced to find his father standing behind him.

He suddenly realized that no matter what happened between him and his family, they would still be that; a family. They would always be connected through a special bond. Even if it was severed, it could be healed, with time.

In that moment, Percy knew that he was getting a second chance with his family. He also knew, through the unspoken tension that lingered in the air, that if he blew it, he wouldn't get another one.

* * *

AN: So I really don't know where exactly this came from. I just got to writing and this came about. So…yeah. I think this just proves that I have mixed feelings towards Percy. I hate them, then I like him and it goes back and forth...Leave a review and tell me what you think.

This is based on the prompt, 'regret' from the Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge.

Disclaimer: I think I've established that I am not JK Rowling, so I don't own anything Harry Potter related.


End file.
